Here by me
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Süße kleine Songfic zu einem wunderschönen Lied. Enjoy and have a nice day!


_Disclaimer: Nix eins °schnüff°_

_A/N: Der One-Shot musste sein. Ich liebe dieses Lied "Here by me" von 3 Doors Down. Diese schmacht Geschichte ist mir dazu eingefallen. _

_Enjoy and have a nice day!_

°°°OOO°°°

Ich betrete das Wohnzimmer möglichst leise. Ich will sie nicht wecken.

Jo liegt auf der Couch. Die Decke liegt schon mehr auf dem Boden, als ihrer Plicht nachzukommen und sie zu wärmen. Sie scheint unruhig geschlafen zu haben.

Warum sie hier ist weiß ich immernoch nicht. Sie stand gestern einfach vor meiner Haustür. Ohne bestimmten Grund, wie sie meinte. Warum auch immer, ich bin froh, dass sie hier ist. Wir haben uns schon seit Wochen nicht gesehen.

_I hope you're doing fine out there without me  
'Cause I'm not doing so good without you  
_

Ich muss gestehen, ich hab sie vermisst. Schließlich ist sie meine beste Freundin. In Hogwarts haben wir uns noch täglich gesehen, aber jetzt. Es ist ein anderes Leben und sie fehlt mir darin.

_The things I thought you'd never know about me  
Were the things I guess you always understood_

Ich schleiche zur Couch hinüber und hebe die Decke auf. Sie ist schon ein Sturkopf. In Sirius' Bett wollte sie nicht schlafen, obwohl er heute wieder bei Angelina übernachtet hat, und mein Zimmer hat sie auch ausgeschlagen. Die Couch würde ihr vollkommen reichen, wenn sie mich hier schon so überfällt.

Ich lege die Decke um ihren schmalen Körper und setzte mich neben sie. Sie sieht so friedlich auf, wenn sie schläft. Ein paar Strähnen sind ihr ins Gesicht gefallen. Ich streiche sie vorsichtig zurück. Merlin, wie kann man nur so unglaublich hübsch sein?

Aber sie ist nicht nur hübsch. Sie gehört zu den wenigen, die wissen was ich bin. Die mich verstehen, für mich da sind. Mir zeigen, dass das Leben zwischen den Monden durchaus lebenswert ist.

_So how could I have been so blind for all these years  
I guess I only see the truth through all this fear of living without you  
_

Die Zeiten sind gefählicher geworden seit unserer Schulzeit. Voldemort bekommt immer mehr Anhänger. Jeder Tag kann inzwischen unser letzter sein. Vor allem für uns, die im Untergrund gegen ihn arbeiten.

Für mein Leben ist es gleich. Für die gute Sache zu sterben ist tausendmal besser, als wenn ich eines Tages nach einer Transformation nicht mehr aufwache. Aber bei Jo? Sie ist noch so jung, hat unendlich viele Möglichkeiten in ihrem Leben.

_And everything I have in this world  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me  
Just as long as I have you right here by me  
_

Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, sie sterben zu sehen.

_I can't take another day without you  
'Cause, baby, I could never make it on my own  
_

Sie murmelt irgendetwas unverständliches, dreht sich um und kuschelt sich an mich. Mein Herz setzt einen Schlag lang aus, bevor es schmerzhaft gegen meine Rippen schlägt. Ich bin vollkommen erstarrt, wage mich nicht zu bewegen.

"Rem", murmelt sie schlaftrunken und kuschelt sich noch etwas mehr an mich. Oh Merlin, sie murmelt _meinen_ Namen im Schlaf. Ein Grinsen stiehlt sich auf mein Gesicht, während ich einen Arm um sie lege.

_I've been waiting so long just to hold you  
And to be back in your arms where I belong_

Ich könnte ewig so dasitzen. Einfach so, ohne ein Wort.

_I'm sorry I can't always find the words to say  
But everything I've ever known gets swept away  
Inside of your love  
_

Sie regt sich und ich weiß, dass dieser schöne Augenblick in kürze vorbei sein wird. Sie wird aufwachen, bevor ich mich noch zu sehr an ihre Nähe gewöhnen kann.

_And everything I have in this world  
All that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me  
Just as long as I have you right here by me  
_

Und wirklich. Sie schlägt verschlafen die Augen auf und streckt sich, bevor sie erkennt, in welcher Situation sie sich befindet. Ich ziehe meinen Arm zurück, damit sie sich aufsetzen kann. Bilde ich mir das nur ein, oder ist sie tatsächlich etwas rot geworden?

_As the days roll on I see  
Time is standing still for me  
When you're not here  
_

Sie sieht mich an. Merlin, diese Augen. Mein Herz will aus meinem Brustkorb herausspringen. Warum ist mir das früher noch nicht aufgefallen? Oder besser: warum wollte es mir nicht auffallen?

Ich sitze da und starre sie an. Bin völlig gefangen von ihrem Blick. Ich bin mir sicher, ich würde jetzt keinen geraden Satz zusammen bringen.

_I'm sorry I can't always find the words to say  
Everything I've ever known gets swept away  
Inside of your love  
_

Alles dreht sich in mir. Ich bin zu keinem klaren Gedanken mehr fähig. Hunderte Vernunftsbarrieren brechen in mir. Widerstand ist völlig zwecklos.

Ich kann nicht mehr. Alles zieht mich zu ihr. Ich beuge mich vor, bin mir sicher, dass sie aufspringen wird, mich schlagen, mich anschreien oder sonst was. Aber ich kann absolut nichts dagegen tun.

Zu meiner grenzenlosen Überraschung tut sie aber nichts dergleichen. Sie sieht mich einfach nur an. Ich drohe unter ihrem Blick zu verglühen.

Dann treffen sich unsere Lippen und es ist wie eine Explosion. Ich spüre ihre Hand in meinem Haar, ihren Körper so nah an meinem. Ihre Lippen rauben mir den Verstand. Sie schmeckt nach Sehnsucht und Hoffnung. Alles in mir glüht. Es fühlt sich so richtig an. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben weiß ich, wie sich Liebe anfühlt.

_And everything I have in this world  
And all that i'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me  
Just as long as I have you right here by me  
_


End file.
